Industrial gas cylinders are heavy and cumbersome, which makes them difficult to lift, move, or otherwise maneuver. A need exists in the art for a device that facilitates maneuvering of industrial gas cylinders.
The present invention relates to a device for maneuvering cylinders such as industrial gas cylinders.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes first and second lifting members hingedly connected to one another. Each lifting member includes a body substantially configured in a semi-circle having opposite first and second free ends with a curved interior surface and an opposite exterior surface extending between the free ends and defining first and second free edges.
A handle is attached to the exterior surface of each body, and each body includes a first hinge member located adjacent the first free end of the body and extending below the first free edge of the body.
Each body also includes a second hinge member located adjacent the second free end of the body and extending past the first free edge of the body so as to be in a facing relationship with the first hinge member.
The first and second bodies are hingedly connected to one another by hingedly connecting the first hinge member of the first body with the second hinge member of the second body, and by hingedly connecting the second hinge member of the first body with the first hinge member of the second body.
The lifting device may be placed over a cylinder and positioned at a desired location and the handles may then be urged toward one another and the cylinder to bear the first and second bodies toward the cylinder to frictionally secure the device in the desired position for maneuvering of the cylinder.